The Feeling called Love
by McLovah
Summary: a love story btw meredith and derek and how things turn out when meredith gets pregnant while she is dating both derek and finn....!
1. Life takes a turn

iSo here it goes….

A little recap before that….

Burke is recovering from the surgery, Derek and Finn are all out to impress Meredith, while George and Callie are trying to work things out…..

Cristina is running late for rounds….she rushes into the kitchen to grap a cup of coffee when she sees Burke trying to suture a cut-chicken together…

Cristina: what? U r a chicken surgeon now???? (smirking

Burke gives her a look…

Cristina: no no no….dun gimme that look….i know what u r thinking…and let me tell u Preston Burke that there is absolutely nothing wrong with that hand of yours and Shepherd's gonna clear u for surgery….and u will be ok…and back…back and okay….ok???(all the while making herself coffee while Burke looks at her)

Preston: Cristina….(while flexing his muscles underneath the table)

Cristina: No…don't Cristina me…I am running late for rounds and I know u r gonna be fine…and I yet have to go through Meredith's mcdreaminess and mcvetness and Baileys performing a keratectomy today and I need to scrub in for that….for which I have to rush…so I will see you around….(opening the door)

Burke: ok…(looking down at his half sewed-up chicken)

Cristina: and Burke….(stopping for a second)

Burke: yes….(looking up)

Cristina: you are gonna be fine…trust me!!! (looking into his eyes)

Burke nodded….and Cristina left

Meredith is lying down on the bench in the locker room when Izzie and George come in…

Izzie: hey Mer…(opening her locker)…

George: hey Meredith….dint see u around in the morning…

Meredith, with one hand on her stomach and one on her head, sat up, looking very pale

Meredith: yeah…I just couldn't go to sleep due to this terrible nauseated feeling I have….

Izzie: are u alright??? (with concern)

Meredith: yeaah…its just that I have this pain in my stomach too and that combined to the disgusting nausea just makes me feel dark and twisty….

Alex enters, opens his locker

Alex: dark and twisty Meredith, huh?? I like that….

Meredith: shut up evil spawn…I bet u would love to see the she-shepherd's face when she finds you, cuz she was looking for u…said u had to scrub in for some surgery….

Alex: oh shit!!! (banging his locker) I had to scrub in for her surgery….(rushing out)...shes gonna kill me….

Meredith laughs…

Izzie: hey…u said u were feeling dark and twisty…how cum u are laughing…

George: yeah…the dark and twisty Meredith never laughs…except when shes drunk…

Izzie: or has done some disastrous baking….

Cristina: or has gone and had sex with Mcdreamy again while drunk…..(opening her locker and smirking)

Meredith: shut up u ppl….i am serious here….Serious, dark and twisty….

Cristina: oh no…don't tell me….did u have sex with mcvet???

Just then Bailey enters…

Bailey: Enough with your sex lives people….move your arses and follow me….we need to take rounds and I already got late due to the attendings who just wont give up their precious O.Rs for my surgery until I had to rub Shepherd's name off the board…hey what u guys waiting for….MOVEE!!! (she shouted as all of them stood looking at her dumbly)

They quickly followed her, Cristina right behind her, followed by Izzie and George and Meredith bringing up the rear….moving slowly….

Cristina: oh Dr.Bailey…(running up to her)

Bailey: yes Yang….

Cristina: could I scrub in for the keratectomy with you today???

Bailey: I already told you Yang, Grey's taken…

Cristina: but Meredith's not feeling well today and she rather I scrub in…(smiling)

Bailey stopped to look at Meredith

Bailey: Grey…u ok???

Meredith looked up with a tired look on her face

Meredith: yes Dr. Bailey….(mustering all her energy to say that)

Bailey: would you be able to scrub in for the keratectomy today???

Meredith: I hope so….its just that I need to sit down…I cant stand…theres this weird burden on my legs and I just cant move…I think I will give it up to some one else if u please…..

Bailey: ok then…Yang, you are in….O'Malley…the pit…Stevens you are at the clinic today….Grey…rest!!!

Meredith: but…..(trying to protest)

Bailey: I am not saying for the whole day….just lie down for some time and then go get yourself checked…come to me when u feel better….

Meredith: thank you Doctor Bailey…

Bailey: what you all looking at…GO!! MOVE!! NOWW….(as they all dispersed)

Meredith is sitting in the room at the clinic doing nothing while Izzie is checking up on patients….when suddenly Cristina comes there….

Meredith: what are you doing here??? Weren't u supposed to be in surgery???

Cristina: not until an hours time…which I would rather spend interrogating you…

Meredith: (laughed a little) about wat???

Cristina pulled the curtains around them as Meredith sits on the bed….and looks into her eyes…  
Cristina: ok..spill up…whose is it???

Meredith: what??? I don't get you…

Cristina: the baby….whose is it???

Meredith: baby??? What baby?? What are you tawking about….

Cristina: I am tawking about that devil's spawn you are carrying inside you…whose is it…???

Meredith: what do u….wat??? do u think I am pregnant?? PREGNANT???

Cristina: Izzie told me you threw up three times in a row…you are feeling nauseated, you have a burden on your legs, your stomach hurts….are you kidding me?? Are u a doc or wat…

Meredith: oh my god….oh my god…I never thought of that…am I pregnant??? (looking shocked)

Cristina: ok…quit with the melodrama…whose is it??

Meredith: Cristina…I don't know…I mean…it has to be Derek's….cant be Finn's!!!

Cristina: wooo….so u r telling me u dint actually have sex with mcvet…and all this wile I thought u were kidding me….

Meredith: I dun….i really dun know…would u…??? (looking up at her)

Cristina: no no no no….dont even think about it…I am, under no circumstances, going to risk my whole medical career in checking whether your little sexual adventures with Mcdreamy just got you pregnant or not….no, never….

Meredith: but u r my person….(innocently)

Cristina: get another person…I don't want to be your gynecologist…

Meredith: Cristina…

Cristina: (sighing) ok…but later…ok…??

Meredith: ok….

Just then Cristina's pager went off…..

Cristina: have to take that…see you later….

Derek just got out of the elevator when he sees Meredith going in an on-call room…

He goes after her…and gets in, locking the door behind him….

He sees Meredith curled up in a fetal position on the bed, holding her stomach and growling….

Derek: Meredith…(going near her)

She dint respond

Derek: Meredith…are you ok…(putting a hand on her head)

She looked up to see him…and then sat up in bed as he sat down…

Derek: whats wrong…you look terrible…

Meredith: I feel terrible…I dun know….i have spent the whole day in the clinic and there is no one free to check me so I cam up here for some quiet to lie down…

Derek: (caressing her forehead) why what happened??

Meredith: (not meeting his eye) just a little nausea…nothing….i will be fine..(smiles)

Derek: sure???

Meredith: yeah….you tell me….how did the surgery go….

Derek: it went good…I still have a feeling you are not telling me something….(looking into his eyes)….are you sure you are alright???

Derek looks into her eyes and sees her making her a terrible face…Meredith tries to say sumthing but just then she doubles up and throws up on the floor, bowled over Derek's legs….

Derek: what the hell….Meredith are you alright…MEREDITH!!!

He starts shaking her as Meredith collapses on the bed….unconscious….

AN: so wats gonna happen now….is Meredith really pregnant???...what will Derek do…how will everyone react…read on in the second part to know more….!!!


	2. Curiosity takes over

Curiosity takes over

Derek strangles Meredith a bit to bring her back to the conscious world….but she dint respond…he rushes out of the on-call room to look for someone…worry written over his face…fortunately he sees Bailey standing in front of the on-call room at the nursing station…

Bailey: ( to Olivia) I want you to give proper medication to Mr.Brown before he gets as close to his death as he did because of your negligence….do you get me Olivia…or do I need to…

She was interrupted by Derek, who rused up to her and held her upper arm…

Bailey: what the….Dr. Shepherd what do you think you are doing…? (she tried to free herself as Derek almost steered her towards the on-call room….)

He looked back at her, still steering Bailey along

Derek: its Meredith….shes….she vomited and then fainted in the on-call room…I don't know whats wrong with her…

Bailey looked up at him and then fastened her speed…rushing towards the room…

She got in and squatted near the bed…as Derek stood beside her….she took Meredith's pulse….

Bailey: my God, shes pale as hell…

Derek: do you think shes dehydrated…or suffering from the flu that's going around….or maybe she has…

Bailey: Derek….(glared at him)

Derek: what?...i am just trying to figure out why my girl just vomited and fainted in front of my eyes….just like that….

Bailey noticed the 'my girl' phrase and smiled to herself…he really did love her…

Bailey: shes ok…her pulse is normal…she is probably dehydrated…we will start an IV and give her a good dose of glucose…maybe she just is tired or has diarrhea….nothing serious….

Derek: are u sure?

Bailey: are you questioning my abilities? I am always sure Shepherd….now tell the nurse to get a gurney down here so that we can take her to a room….stat!

Derek rushed outwards and called for a gurney….then he came back, picked up Meredith in his arms and carried her to the gurney…everyone around was looking at him but he dint care…Bailey looked at the worry lines across his face as she started an IV on her en route to the room….

Bailey: Shepherd….you have a surgery lined up within ten minutes…go and scrub in…

Derek: but Meredith…(stroking her hair)

Bailey: shes with me…I can take care of her….You…should be down in surgery….Go…NOW….

Derek: you do know that I am ur boss right…an attending for that matter….(as he took another corridor and Bailey stood in front of the elevator with the gurney)

Bailey: bet you dint think of that when you decided to make one of my interns..'your girl' did ya?

Derek looked back and smiled at her….

Derek: take care of her…ok? And page me if anything goes wrong….and tell her I will be there asap…

Bailey gave an exasperated sigh as Derek finally turned and left the corridor… 

………………………………

Voices. She could hear them all around her. She recognized all of the. Yet she did not open her eyes, as she was extremely comfortable juts lying down in the bed…

Izzie: I am just so worried for her….(walking up and down the small room)…I hope she's fine…I mean, I hope its nothing serious…cuz Bailey would have told us if it would have been serious….right…

George: Izzie…its Meredith we are talking about…Meredith always gets through all the hurdles….though she complains and rambles…but she does get through it…cuz its Meredith…and Meredith always….

Alex: dude…(interrupting him)…stop talking…

George: yeah but….we need to talk about this…

Cristina: George….shut up!

George: oh…ok

Izzie: I just hope nothings wrong…they did take quite long to do the tests…

Alex: Iz, if you are gonna start that crap and George is gonna ramble again…I am outta here….

Izzie: why don't you guys understand….shes my friend…I am worried about her….

Meredith: I am fine Izzie….(with a croak-like voice…finally opening her eyes)

Izzie was at once at her side and held her hand

Izzie: oh my God….thank goodness you are alrite….

George: how are u feeling Mer?

Meredith: empty…weird…but I am fine…don't worry…(mustering enough energy to smile)

Cristina looks at her with her eyebrows raised

Meredith: what? Why are you looking at me like that….

Cristina: Meredith…tell them…

Meredith: no Cristina…not until the reports come in….(glaring at her)

Cristina: they are worried…

Izzie and George: tell us what?

Meredith: no Cristina…don't…

Alex: dude….whats up? What's there to hide….the dark and twisty Meredith is going to tell us anyway…(smirking)

Meredith: shut up evil-spawn…I don't like you…

Izzie: tell us what Meredith…

Meredith: Izzie…(sighs)…George, Alex…I am….

Someone: Pregnant!

Everyone turns around to see Bailey standing in the door way, with one hand on her hips and reports in the other

George, Izzie and Alex: WHAT?

Meredith: What? (looking at Bailey)

Bailey: Pregnant. You are pregnant. MY intern in pregnant. (glaring at her)

Cristina: (under her breath) told you so…never wrong, am I?

Meredith gives her a look….

Izzie: (rounds up on Meredith) Oh my God…you are pregnant….why dint u tell us…

Meredith: I just…wasn't sure myself…

Alex: dude…you are pregnant….(scoffs)

Meredith: stop it…stop repeating it again and again…and George….(looking at him)..Georgee….

George comes back to his senses

George: yeah…

Meredith: stop staring at my stomach….its weird…

George: but you are pregnant and…

Bailey: Enoughhh! Everyone, back to your duties…you just got 15 minutes off….now go…(everyone looked at her) NOWWW!  
Everyone rushed out….leaving Meredith and Bailey alone in the room…Meredith stole her eyes from Bailey as Bailey closed the door and came closer to her….

Bailey: Grey…

Meredith didn't look at her…she avoided looking at her and just looked at the other side…

Bailey: Grey…look at me…I am talking to you….

Meredith turned to look at Bailey

Bailey took a deep breath as she saw tears in Meredith's eyes…

Bailey: Meredith…(putting a hand on hers)

Meredith: its just…all of this is so sudden…I am not prepared…I am not ready…I know I let you down…I let myself down….how could i….i don't know what to do…  
Bailey looked at her

Bailey: you didn't let me down Meredith…

Meredith looked up at her…: I didn't?

Bailey: No…because I always knew that inside this wonderful surgeon sitting before me lives a young girl, who needs to be loved and protected and cared for…and I always knew that when love comes her way, she will choose it, above everything else…

Meredith: you did?

Bailey: mm-hmm…and Meredith…about the part of not being ready…let me tell you that I wasn't ready too….one day I am a surgeon and the next day I am pregnant…its difficult getting used to the idea….but the day I held my boy in my arms, I knew that everything I went through, every single thing…comes down to this beautiful tiny human you are holding in your arms…and nothing in the world is more important to you anymore….so no…you don't have to be afraid…because we all are here for you….and we are going to help you, protect you…and your baby of course….(smiles)

Meredith smiles…

Bailey: and you don't need to worry about your residency…only one person knows how to handle Richard Webber and fortunately for you, that person is standing before you..

Meredith smirks…and bailey smiles

Bailey: Soo…..(sighs) whose the father?

Meredith: it has to be Derek's…

Bailey: mm-hmm…then your baby's one hell of a lucky child…

Meredith: why do you say that? (laughing)

Bailey: because you wont find a man with the parental potential in Seattle better than Derek Shepherd…I bet on that…

Meredith laughs…

Bailey: (headed towards the door) oh and by the way….you are on duty from tomorrow…and just in case you wanted to know…you are three weeks gone…

Meredith: what? Ohh yeah…(her hand unconsciously going to her stomach)

Bailey smiles at her…and is about to leave…

Meredith: Dr. Bailey…

Bailey: yes Grey…

Meredith: thanks…thank you for everything…I didn't expect it and it was very kind of you…

Bailey: its not me…it's the mother inside who speaks…(winked at her and left)

Meredith lay down on the bed and smiled….thinking about the events of three weeks ago…..


End file.
